


(Un)Lucky with Androids

by GoldGlazedFluff



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: 'Black Tiger' doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rare Pairings, but remember when we thought he did?, like i'm the only one with this tag kind of rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldGlazedFluff/pseuds/GoldGlazedFluff
Summary: Keith Goodman has a successful job, a nice house, friends, a simple personality, a hella cute dog, what more could you want in a man?Keith is equally as confused, but he supposes he'll just get on with it.





	(Un)Lucky with Androids

**Author's Note:**

> Is it far-fetched? Yes. 
> 
> Can I see it happening? Also yes. 
> 
> Which is why this exists. 
> 
> Bare with me on this one.

“He’s amazing!”

“He is exactly what we want from a hero.”

“His NEXT ability is so resourceful and flashy! I bet he’s going to be the King of Heroes for the third season running!”

Positive comments skim off his wall of defence. The ‘Sold Out’ sign below his trading card has no relevance in his mind. Nightly patrols become laborious, drinking with fellow heroes becomes meaningless. His heart aches so much he wonders what the point of it all is.

But it’s not as if Keith Goodman is depressed. Complex states of mind like that are far beyond his capacity of comprehension. He is a simple man that simply wants to brighten people’s day. Which is why he is even more confused as to why he has such awful luck with his love life.

Though he wears a sweaty helmet the majority of his day, his skincare routine is rigorous. Keeping a dog means he gets lots of exercise, along with being a hero in itself; that requires a whole lot of training and endurance. If Keith were more obnoxious, he would say that he is attractive.

He visits parks, even sits around looking available to sit with, but it has occurred to the current King of Heroes that any single lady would be hesitant to approach, since they probably believe he is waiting for his wife. This stems from the unfortunate fact that Keith is well into his thirties and -with no help from John- looks like a typical father figure that is in a committed, loving relationship with a beautiful wife and possible children.

The mysterious girl still haunts his mind as he thinks back to the same bench she was sitting on all those months ago during his lunch break, lowkey hoping she will return some day but her apparent brother may have told her never to visit again.

Still, at this point it has become a routine for Keith, visiting the same place at the same park every lunch after taking John out for a walk, getting groceries and on his way home with both in tow as he heads towards the park.

Today is different though: as he enters the park with John and his usual bag, his gaze draws over to the fountain and his heart races as he sees a form sat in the girl’s spot.

From behind the fountain, he can’t make out details, but John does seem to be tugging on his leash as Keith smoothes his hair and straightens out his jacket while trying to cling to the groceries, taking a deep breath and remembering all the advice from his friends the time he asked.

All hopes drain from his heart and face as he rounds the fountain to see Kotetsu, looking decidedly unhappy. As swiftly as his hope drained, concern rises as Keith rarely sees the man without a smile, or at least a goofy expression on his face. What he wears now is certainly neither of those, very much worrying Keith and he quickly takes a seat next to him, John taking the advantage to sniff him out.

“Mr Wild, are you alright?” Keith asks hesitantly. He man in question shifts his head to look at Keith directly in the eyes, no expression of…well… _ _anything__  accompanying it though, which Keith finds quite odd. John -happy to have adequately sniffed out the other human- sits on Keith’s feet while he tries to get a response from Kotetsu, to which the blonde absently smiles at, patting his head while dark eyes search his own.

As directly as Kotetsu looked at him, he now turns back to the position Keith first saw him in. Keith doesn’t need to remember advice to gently place his hand on Kotetsu’s shoulder, patting not too dissimilar with how he treats John.

Kotetsu doesn’t respond until Keith is steadily withdrawing his hand, to which he suddenly stands.

“Mr Wild…?” Keith asks, concerned about his friend’s sudden movements. There must be something very wrong, Kotetsu is never usually like this.

Before Keith can ask anything else, Kotetsu suddenly activates his hundred power and jumps into the sky, landing on a building on the other side of the park before jumping away, out of sight. Keith gets up too -dislodging John from his feet- deciding there’s not much point staying here with a troubled friend not even saying a word to him.

Keith takes John home, dropping off and putting away the fresh groceries ready for tonight’s meal before jogging back to the local gym, using his ID card to get into the ‘Heroes Only’ area.

Upon entering, he is surprised to see Barnaby running on a treadmill alone, usually at least Kotetsu is with him, and Nathan can never seem to get his hands off him, commonly turning to Antonio instead.

It’s clear there is something between Barnaby and Kotetsu than runs deeper than Wild Tiger and Barnaby Brooks Jr being a hero duo, and seeing Kotetsu alone in the park, and now Barnaby training alone, something has most certainly happened.

“Hello and hello again Barnaby!” Keith calls, his main goal trying to cheer up one of the couple, hopefully so it will rub off on the other and they can be alright again. Barnaby turns on the treadmill, giving a forced smile, sweat collecting at his brow.

“Sky High, I thought you were out for lunch” Barnaby replies, his voice strained from either the exercise or trying to keep a civil conversation, Keith really hopes it’s the first.

“I was, then I came back. But what I really want to know is about you and Mr Wild.” Keith says bluntly, always one to get to the point. Barnaby turns back from Keith, presses a couple of buttons on the treadmill and it begins to slow. Barnaby waits until it stops to get off and sigh, dabbing his forehead with a towel.

“We’re alright. It’s just…Kotetsu just needs to take more breaks since he seems insistent on pushing himself, even though he only has one minute to use his power. I thought it would be better for him in the second league but they really send us out on so many more things that it’s actually more taxing for him. It makes me worried that he’s going to do something in the last few seconds of his Hundred Power that will backfire and he’ll go tumbling down…and I’m not there to catch him…” Barnaby murmurs the last part behind a worried clenched fist, his eyes glancing away from the King of Heroes, but Keith smiles.

“You worry about him a lot. Yes that’s it, you worry about him a lot.” Barnaby sighs softly and nods in agreement.

“I do. But I just wish that man would act his age for once.” Barnaby probably meant for that to sting, but Keith can only laugh. Barnaby looks up to him with confused eyes and Keith pats the younger man’s shoulder without thinking about how heavy it is.

“If you’ve known him for as long as I have, you would know that you should really give up hope on that.” Keith replies and Barnaby sighs again, fixing his glasses from the rough jolt but too dejected to complain.

“I know, I know…but still…what am I supposed to do?” Barnaby mumbles, his cheeks taking on a soft pink.

“Well, talk to him most certainly. Tell him what you want to come of your relationship and if he can’t do that then you’re wasting your time-I-I mean-! You’ll still be friends! And knowing Mr Wild, he’ll want to change for you! Yes he will change for you any day since you two are partners!” Keith tries to cover himself but Barnaby never took offence in the first place, a small smile coming to his lips and he nods in thanks before walking off, Keith taking to mumbling to himself, even after Barnaby has already gone.

Keith only notices his absence when he chances a look and finds nobody standing there. He inhales and releases a deep sigh, hoping he helped and yet, the ache in his heart when he thinks about his advice helping Barnaby and Kotetsu’s relationship only grows more painful.

Keith decides to distract himself with some reps, putting and extra amount of effort into it, the day not even halfway over and he feels emotionally drained already.

Apparently, he was focusing too much, or too within his own mind, because when he sits up, he collides with a hard surface he doesn’t recall usually being there. Looking up, he sees Kotetsu, staring at him in a very similar way to how he was in the park: an unreadable expression but intense stare.

“Oh, Mr Wild, did you sort everything out with Barnaby?” Keith asks, not sure if the skitter of his heart is coming down from an exhausting work-out session, or something much more confusing.

Kotetsu doesn’t seem acknowledge the statement, yet alone respond, his lips not even opening…why is Keith looking at his lips? Sure, for a reaction, but why is he getting so heated thinking about them? Why is he uncomfortable in this line of questioning?

Where is this going?

“Mr…Wild?” Keith matches Kotetsu’s intense stare as long as he can bare before he is forced to break contact simply because of the intensity. Keith stands, expecting Kotetsu to let him by taking a step back, but no such movement happens, leaving Keith pressed up against his chest, legs widened and still standing over the machine.

A small flush takes up residence on Keith’s cheeks, not seemingly planning on leaving until he gets out of this situation. As much as he could probably simply bring one of his legs over the machine and step to the side, no such rational thought comes to mind when Keith realises just how close his face is to Kotetsu’s.

It’s then he notices it.

Kotetsu’s eyes are red; a deep scarlet he simply mistook initially since the veteran hero’s eyes are dark in the first place. Keith also notices a distinctly darker look to Kotetsu’s clothes, hair, and even skin.

Even though he still has his chunky watch and beads around his wrist, Keith notices the lack of wedding ring on his ring finger and the hero alert band on his other wrist is missing. Panic rushes adrenaline into Keith’s movements, his brain taking the route it initially thought of and his body has now distanced itself from both the intruder and the work-out machine.

“Who are you?” Keith demands, knowing his angry voice isn’t very good, and it nowhere near as intimidating as someone like Antonio, or even passively so like Ivan.

It seemed to work however, since the intruder angles his posture to Keith and opens his lips.

Keith braces, and if it weren’t for him waiting so intently for a response, he may have never heard the almost silent response coming from his parted lips.

“H-01: Black Tiger. The creation that was designed to be Barnaby’s partner in Kotetsu’s place. Ebitetsu is my civilian name.” He speaks next-to-silently but with a vibration that can only come from an echoing chamber in place of lungs.

“Ebi…tetsu?” Keith says quietly, since this thing has set the pitch at an ‘almost impossible quiet’, he really doesn’t want to break the silence.

Keith panics as the robot -that he is now painfully reminded absolutely wiped the floor with all the heroes and almost killed the real Wild Tiger- approaches, the intense, unblinking stare making much more sense since he likely does not need to blink since his robotic eyes are not made up of stuff that needs to stay hydrated.

“A fan-name. Since H-01 was a little too robotic for people to accept me. At least, that’s what I was told. I am an android under the construction of Mr Saito, he explains things well and I wish to match his ability for communication.” Ebitetsu replies, a fair enough dream, though thinking about the raw power that much be under that copy of Kotetsu still makes Keith very wary.

“Why do you look so similar to Kotetsu?” Keith asks cautiously, subconsciously taking a step closer to the exit as a precautionary measure.

“I was designed to serve Barnaby as Kotetsu does currently. If he holds a certain preference for people that look like him then I must deliver. Especially since I was designed to replace him.” Contrary to what Keith expected from the dark colours, this alternate Kotetsu certainly doesn’t hold off on explaining things, perhaps the silent and intense observation was more like a young child learning of the world, rather than a standoffish pursuit of edginess.

“I see. So why aren’t you with Barnaby?” Keith asks simply enough, perhaps the couple would be into that kind of thing, since he basically is another Kotetsu. That, or he could at least do the cleaning or washing up, something Keith really needs to get on actually.

“He has no need for me. I was created for a purpose which now no longer exists. I am now…now…now I…” It seems like Ebitetsu was going to say its purpose and has drawn a blank.

“Where do you live?” Keith swiftly changes the subject, not keen on making a very powerful android question its existence.

“I…Don’t. I wander. People don’t really question why, people walk at night all the time. I know a good place to ‘have a good time’ though. She was a very… forthcoming lady.” Ebitetsu explains, and while it makes sense that an android does not need to sleep, it must need to recharge. Though perhaps because it has not gone into combat, it does not need to recharge. Either way, Keith has made up his mind.

“Come home with me tonight. Meet me here at 7pm and I’ll take you back to my apartment where you can rest, recharge, and just stay safe. I’m surprised you haven’t been robbed if you’ve been offered something like that…” Keith lowers into an inaudible murmur by the end but Ebitetsu nods once, firmly, strangely timed, leaving Keith a little awkward until a call alert comes through.

“ _ _Bonjour Heroes…”__

|* \~/ * \~/ *|

 

It’s closer to eight than seven by the time Keith comes running into the gym, a look of hopelessness on his face quickly replaced with relief and almost disbelief as he sees Ebitetsu sitting quietly on the step, looking at nothing in particular.

“Ebitetsu, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Keith cries and all but collapses by Ebitetsu’s calm and collected figure, gasping from the run he came back from the scene of the various crimes taking up the entirety of the afternoon.

The android turns and stands.   
“We were going to go to your apartment, correct?”

Keith nods and Ebitetsu begins walking out, leaving a still-panting Keith behind. Keith quickly jogs to catch up with him and walks by his side, out of the gym.

The cool night air whips up Keith’s golden strands, an earthy scent in the air for some reason tonight, even though they are so far from the countryside. Keith gently redirects Ebitetsu who was beginning to walk in the opposite direction and he can’t help but feel sorry for the android who likely cannot appreciate these gentle sensations that have no essential civilian or combat purpose.

They walk in silence back to the block Keith lives in, mostly because all of Keith’s conversation starters all require the need to sense, for them to have watched the weather forecast, or actually had an interesting day, all of which Keith doubts Ebitetsu has done or can do.

Still, the apartment is cool with the door he left ajar for John to use the small terrace, and said dog comes charging in from outside when Keith lets his guest in.

“John!” Keith kneels and welcomes his beloved dog into his arms, not minding the licks John gives to his face since he is all but used to it now. For a moment, he forgets he has company, it’s not until John looks up at Ebitetsu and sniffs at his leg does Keith get up, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“Sorry…” Keith says awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head.

“There is nothing to apologise for.” Ebitetsu replies plainly. Slowly, the android shifts down onto his knees, extending his arm and raising the back of his hand for John to sniff. Once John has had a sniff, Ebitetsu moves his hand to gently stroke John’s head, scratching behind his ears which makes the golden retriever pant and wag his tail a mile a minute.

“Hey, you know how to handle dogs?” Keith asks curiously, wondering how an android knows such a thing.

“I saw you petting him. And I figured I would want to check what was going to touch me before letting it.” Ebitetsu explains and Keith is honestly taken back. John tries to lick at the arm petting him but can’t quite get the angle.

“Well…Are you hungry? What do you eat? Can you eat? That sounds rude I’m sorry-…” Keith continues along the path of awkward questioning. Ebitetsu stands and shakes his head, John going off back outside after getting the required amount of petting.

“I do not need to eat to function. Occasional rest is all I require.” He replies, a good thing since he only bought groceries with the thought that he will be cooking for one.

“Well, if you want to rest, please feel free to use my bed while I make something for myself.” Keith offers, walking over and taking out a pan needed for cooking, glancing over to the mountain of washing up he __will__  get around to.

He sighs and starts with the mince, mixing it with various seasonings already in cupboards, oiling a pan and patting the mince into a burger. He lets the burger sizzle as he peels potatoes and then cuts them into wedges, flipping the burger, only to see it has already seen flipped, and a sudden sound of running water is heard.

Keith looks back and sees Ebitetsu starting on the mountain of washing up, even pouring in washing-up liquid. He must have been programmed on how to do daily activities, or at least been informed from watching a program…something like that…

“H-Hey, you don’t have to…” Keith begins but Ebitetsu sends a shockingly dark glare at him which silences any protests and Keith returns to the burger, setting the burger aside in the pan somewhat while he cooks the wedges in the seasoned oil surrounding it, the potato taking in more of the meat juice. While they cook, Keith sets up a bun with the healthier fillings before setting the cooked burger inside and a garnish to have on the side, all on a plate.

He pokes at the wedges with a fork, close to crispy, but not quite there. He flips the pan, washing the leftover oil over them before pouring himself a drink and setting the table with BBQ sauce and ketchup.

Keith returns to the wedges and is satisfied with their crispiness, tipping them onto the space made for them and placing his plate on the table. He pauses then, looking over to Ebitetsu still working on the washing up. He seems to sense eyes on him and he turns, in the middle of washing up a plate, the mountain now on the other side of the sink, all drying with suds sticking to the sides.

“Enjoy.” A simple enough command but Keith jumps, sitting almost immediately and starting on his meal. It’s good. It would be better if he could share it with someone else, but it’s still good.

He finishes his food faster than usual, feeling a little bloated but finishing everything up, knowing he cooks to what he can manage and he did do a large workout this morning. If he ate a little faster than usual, it may or may not have something to do with the android starting to wipe down the stack of plates drying carefully, tipped at an angle to get a majority of the water running off.

Keith guiltily adds his plate to the lukewarm water, washing it up himself and setting it down to dry. Keith then works on replacing all the dry plates to where they should belong, not missing the couple of times his hand brushes Ebitetsu’s, nothing but a calm, focused face meeting Keith’s strangely heated one.

Soon enough, Keith is filled and his kitchen is sparkling clean, Ebitetsu taking it upon himself to clean the surfaces while Keith stacks the last of the plates away and prepares John’s food, setting it down with a whistle and the dog comes running in from the small garden once again.

As if curious, Ebitetsu suddenly goes walking off, slipping through the door John can pass through easily without opening it further, struggling to slip through because he is human size but probably not wanting to be awkward and make the apartment cooler than it already is.

Keith pats John’s head before following suit, having to open the door wider because of his broad shoulders and because he’s not __that__  socially awkward in his own home.

What meets him is a stunning sight that stops him right in his tracks.

The sky is filled with stars, the downcast light of lamp-posts having much less impact on the top floor apartment of a 50-story building with no monorails or anything rising above it. Not having a dishwasher is worth the stunning view he gets of the sky (also helpful when he gets called for hero emergencies), such a view is a large part of what he paid for with the funds gained from being the King of Heroes. As well as the fact that his garden is the largest one he could find for John that wasn’t a detached house on the very outskirts of the city which would make commuting to work difficult.

Still, right now he can’t really focus on how he got the view, and more the fact it is happening, all with a well-built, misunderstood android sharing the same view, his dark gaze usually half concealed under his hat now tracking the stars.

Keith steadily walks up next to Ebitetsu who is leaning on the metal fencing skirting the whole terrace.

“Can your processing…understand this view?” So many better ways to phrase the question immediately swarm Keith’s mind, almost becoming overwhelmed with how insensitive he just came across.

“The knowledge I have of what stars consist of do ruin it slightly, but the sight is…is…” Ebitetsu seems to be struggling to come up with an adjective and before he knows what he’s doing, Keith has a hand round the android’s waist and is watching his profile with an intensity not dissimilar to how the android was watching him before.

He looks stunning. The starry background giving a glow to his face that highlights the crimson of his eyes and dark chocolate strands dancing on an invisible breeze. Keith leans in instinctively and before he can stop himself, his lips press to a cool, impressionable texture. There is a small noise of surprise heard before Keith is many more meters away from Ebitetsu than he was a moment ago.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry! Again! That’s the second time I’ve- I should just-…” Keith trails off, Ebitetsu having not moved an inch from how he was previously. Keith looks at him curiously, until he remembers what he just did and attempts to apologise again.

Before he can do so, Ebitetsu activates his power and leaps off the building, landing on the roof of another skyscraper before jumping to a slightly shorter one, and then down, until the blue aura surrounding him can no longer me made out.

Keith covers his eyes making a noise somewhere between a whimper of loss and an angry groan. He makes his way back inside and to his bedroom, changing into looser clothes and calling up the Poseidon carrier, trying to consecrate on anything else but his stupid action.

It’s not long before he hears the whirr of engines and he steps out onto the terrace, activating his power and floating up. A door rises next to him and he floats inside, pulling himself into the Keith-shaped mould that lasers his form and fits the Sky High suit to his body.

The helmet rests separate and Keith puts it on last, setting off and beginning to scout. Most of the time, there is no trouble at all simply because Sky High being present has reduced the crime rate dramatically at night. Since he is the King of Heroes, nowhere is safe to do a crime since Sky High can fly to anywhere and be somewhere in a matter of moments from being alerted.

It’s a difficult thing to uphold but if it will make people less likely to think about committing a crime in the first place, then his scouting is worth it.

Though, his mind cannot help but wander, a sense of loss worming its way into Keith’s already aching heart. He begins to suppose that a failing-well, technically non-existent love life, is what he gets for having everything else going very well in his life.

Soon enough, it becomes Nathan’s less efficient but still present scouting time, so Keith can get some rest. Not that he entirely wants to since he will be reminded of the very evident lack of a loved one to be welcomed home.

John is pleasant enough, but he knows he’s not allowed in the bedroom (mostly because Keith would have another room to clean of dog hair) and as he undresses to his boxer briefs, the cool of the night seeps in and no matter how insulating the covers are, the presence of another warm body seems to hurt the most tonight.

|* \~/ * \~/ *|

 

Keith didn’t see Ebitetsu all the following day, a sense of loss gripping his chest like a vice, not brave enough to mention it to anyone lest they ask why he’s so concerned over an android and/or create a nasty rumour. Keith knows they never mean to harm him emotionally, but Keith is far more sensitive than he lets on.

It’s his own fault really, for masking everything behind a large grin and signature catchphrases, but by the time he is back home and making a soup with the left-over garnish and a few vegetables, he is truly wondering what the point of protecting Sternbild is.

If he cannot love anyone within it, then he will not be devoted to protecting it.

Keith makes the effort to wash up his plate and the pot he made the soup in, leaving them out to dry until tomorrow, feeds John, and gets ready for his nightly scout.

The carrier draws up just as Keith remembers to soft pressure he applied to Ebitetsu’s cheek on this very terrace the previous night, he knew he apologised and yet the android must have sensed it as a threat since he has not returned, perhaps gone forever.

The thought of messing up a potential friendship with such an idiotic action with something that is so human-like, yet can probably kill Keith, is a worrying thought. The fact he has to keep this to himself also makes Keith worry since he’s not sure how many others know about this strange copy of Kotetsu and therefore who he can unload this emotional baggage to.

Keith returns from his scout tired, emotional and not in any real state to see anyone, which is why the three raps on the door really rounds off an awful end to an awful day. Only the most insistent of sellers would come to his door, or perhaps it’s someone with bad news.

Keith opens the door, not a trace of his signature smile to be found, the whole world getting him down, until he notices the crimson eyes gazing into his own.

“Ebi…tetsu?” Keith almost trips over his own words, and it was only one to begin with. One that is the name of his current infatuation he’s not sure is anything more than an interest of the difference between machine and human.

“From your offer yesterday, I assumed it would be alright to rest with you today. Since I did not actually do so yesterday.” Ebitetsu explains to a bewildered Keith, still processing the return of an android he kissed when he left in such a hurry before.

Then again, he did do the same thing in the park. Perhaps he grew bored and wanted to go somewhere else and has no programming to explain or voice his departure.

Keith suddenly realises he hasn’t said anything so far and steps to the side, welcoming the android in. He knows better than to interrogate the subject of his feelings as to why he left, since he likely has not got any less fierce despite being civilian grade robot.

“I understand my departure last night was rather uncalled for. But had I let you continue, you would have been very disappointed.” Ebitetsu begins, glancing back to Keith who has yet to shut the door.

“W-Would I?” Keith replies, finally closing the door and leaning against it for support since Ebitetsu is directing that piercing stare at him again.

“The little knowledge I have of human emotion extends only to that your action would be regarded as one filled with desire, or lust. If I am incorrect, please do say.” The android continues, Keith’s cheeks getting vastly more heated.

“W-well yes but I didn’t mean to…I had never experienced anything as stunning as what I saw last night and I just wanted to…keep it…” Keith tries to put words, put an explanation, put any kind of rationality to his action, but it still sounds ridiculous.

“So if I had not left, would you have taken it further?” Ebitetsu is not one to phrase things gently, Keith’s blush reaching out to the tips of his ears as he nods.

“Then that is why you would have been disappointed. I was not equipped with any kind of genitalia. I could not have pleasured you.” Ebitetsu explains plainly and Keith covers his cheeks with his hands, the topic far too explicit for his simple mind.

Keith doesn’t respond, his body heavily relying on the door for support as he tries to stay calm about this whole situation. He steals a glance at the android, only a look of calm indifference present on his face which does not make the situation any better in the slightest.

Keith doesn’t register the sound of footsteps approaching and suddenly feels a cool hand trace over his heated ones now covering his face entirely. The sudden touch freezes his hands in place, despite the gentle tugging to lower them.

“Why are you crying? Are you crying? There are no tears…” Ebitetsu seems to be trying to comprehend Keith’s furious blush, probably very unlikely to come up with a reason since Keith doesn’t know why himself.

He shouldn’t be feeling embarrassed or attracted or __anything__  towards an __android__ ; something that is simply following its programming. Is he really that drawn in by a pretty face? It’s a male face after all. Not only that, but the face of his friend he has known for years and never had a heart rate like this before. It has to be something else. Maybe it’s because he did the washing up…

Whatever it is, it’s strange but it’s not going away any time soon, especially since he is back in his presence and very close.

__Especially__  when Ebitetsu manages to pry Keith’s hands from his face and plants a kiss to the heated skin of his cheek.

Keith whimpers slightly, making John alert and coming padding over, tail wagging but curious as to the noise.

“I may only have a basic understanding, but I want to return what you did to me because I…I experience the same desire.” Ebitetsu manages to phrase, Keith’s arms loosening and quickly being licked by John, the grounding force needed to calm his blush and wrap his other arm around the android’s cool body.

“Then…are you suggesting we…?” Keith murmurs into locks of dark hair, still relying on John’s presence to keep his voice from shaking through his small sentence.

The King of Heroes promptly loses all of his collected composure as Ebitetsu bends slightly and two very strong forces sweep each leg off the ground. Keith wraps onto anything he can -which turns out to be a waist- and brings his other hand from John, to wrap around slim but toned shoulders.

“I would very much like to have sex with you.” Ebitetsu says bluntly, rendering all airy dancing-around-the-subject completely useless, and the android seemingly takes Keith’s silence as an affirmation.

“How do you want it?” Ebitetsu asks, not changing his tone of voice to suit the mood better, still asking as if he was asking what the weather is. At this point, Keith is pretty sure that this person/ android/ being, is special in his heart. However many other people know about him, he can’t have had a particularly nice introduction to the world.

In a way, Keith is reminded of himself in this android, just trying to get along with life but really not understanding a majority of it, the female spectrum of rapid-fire emotions certainly the greyest area. In this sense, maybe it’s because Ebitetsu is so straightforward that Keith understands him.

In this apparent moment of clarity, Keith not only is washed with a wave of sympathy and affection for the android, but a swell of confidence hits him that allows him to formulate a sentence.

“I…I don’t mind…surprise me…” Keith finally responds in a very hesitant voice, and despite sympathising with the android, there is a sense of impending doom that the blonde can’t shake, most likely stemming from the idea that he will be the one hurting in the morning.

“Do you have any specific kinks?” Ebitetsu continues his line of distinctly un-sexy questioning, Keith’s blush returning in full force, just as it began to fade with the familiarity of the android, Keith feverishly shaking his head.

Ebitetsu thankfully doesn’t ask anything else and Keith lets himself be walked into the bedroom. He hears the door click shut but not locked and he is surprisingly gently laid on the bed. When Keith said ‘surprise me’ he supposed he was going to be treated roughly, the android using his superhuman strength to pin him and have his way for tireless hours.

The thought is enough to keep Keith’s blush from fading but reality isn’t helping either as Ebitetsu takes his place over him, deft fingers working on pushing up his loose tank top, Keith rising his arms to help. With his shirt off, Ebitetsu then runs a cool finger down Keith’s chest, shivers rippling over  his skin and his nipples quickly hardening.

Ebitetsu leans down his head, hat still firmly fixed to it as the android gives a slow lick to one pert nub, both hands now working in tandem to simultaneously remove Keith’s sweatpants and boxer-briefs, his lips briefly leaving Keith’s nipple to completely strip the King of Heroes, his straining erection very prominent.

Keith moves his hands to cover the offending organ, glancing away. There is a small sigh from above him and a hand cups his cheek. Before he can react too much to getting his face angled back up, a cool pressure meets his lips and it takes a few moments of stunned silence to recognise what’s happening.

Keith’s eyes grow wide and he wriggles slightly, the action of ultimate affection catching him off-guard but Ebitetsu immediately withdraws both his lips and wandering hands just about to hone in on his nipples.

“Is that not how you kiss?” Ebitetsu asks, a slight tilt to his head reminding Keith more of John than a human.

“Y-Yes it is, I just… wasn’t expecting it…” Keith admits quietly and for the first time, Ebitetsu smiles.

“You did say for me to surprise you.” He replies easily and Keith takes a moment to recognise he has been completely played by some coding and is therefore a complete idiot.

Instead of blushing out of embarrassment and the gorgeous smile gracing his android’s lips, Keith starts laughing simply because he doesn’t know how else he __can__  respond without possibly fainting from how amazing Ebitetsu is.

Ebitetsu smiles along, unsure of what he has done but if he made Keith happy then he doesn’t care. He keeps smiling as Keith calms down from his laugh, the blonde wrapping his arms around the slimmer frame of the android, tugging him down into an embrace. His clothes are cool against Keith’s bare skin and he can’t help but lift up the back of Ebitetsu’s collar to actually check if he has a skin-coloured body underneath.

“Would you like me to undress too?” The android asks in that un-sexy voice again. At this point, Keith thinks it would sound strange to hear him with a sultry tone.

Keith nods and Ebitetsu immediately moves off the bed, un-buttoning his waistcoat, shirt and trousers as if normally undressing, before slipping everything off, exposing dark skin somehow simply dark and nothing to do with ethnicity.

While Ebitetsu works on taking off his shoes and socks, Keith watches his toned body flex, knowing there is only metal and fibre below, but the intense focus of Ebitetsu trying to un-pick the double bow of his shoes is something no machine can have, leaving Keith confused but mostly still very hormonal.

With Ebitetsu finally nude save his hat, he re-affirms his place over Keith’s body, the blonde not even caring whether he wears it or not, it may make him feel more secure. Coming to think of it, do androids get body conscious because they’re trying to be like humans but they can’t manage something?

“You uuh…If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. I wasn’t thinking of you when I said I wanted you nude, you may have never been undressed like this before in front of someone else…” Keith explains but he suddenly becomes aware of the distinct lack of organ rubbing against his own as Ebitetsu shifts to sit on his lap.

“I am alright. Do you have a problem with this?”

Keith sits up and shakes his head, proving his point by rolling his hands over the android’s shoulders, then down to sit at his hips.

“I was just wondering why you haven’t left again since you said you weren’t equipped.” Keith mumbles, though he knows Ebitetsu heard since they are alone in his quiet room.

“I __was__  unequipped. It may be a little strange to you but if you touch my groin, I will get stimulated and a penis will present itself.” He explains and Keith blushes heavily, the un-sexy voice he can manage, but talking so simply about such erotic parts of themselves really makes Keith’s blush set deep into his skin.

Despite it all, he tentatively follows the android’s suggestion and with one hand, softly presses against Ebitetsu’s crotch, the skin pressing back doesn’t feel like anything special and Keith begins to panic that he’s doing it wrong, or worse: the android will have to do it for him, not only hurting his pride but that Ebitetsu could probably do it better than he ever could.

He continues pressing with little reaction until he accidently presses lower and his finger slips into a space he didn’t know was there. The gasp that follows another tentative finger press into the space is immediate and soon something very hard and very slick is pushing back against Keith’s fingers.

Keith gulps as he lets the object push his hand back and what follows his hand away is a long, but not so girthy cock that seems to be made up of separate segments.

“I would explain, but I have a feeling I would ruin the atmosphere more than my lack of sexual voice already has. It functions as any other would, but is already lubricated is all I shall say.” Ebitetsu says and Keith immediately regrets feeling awkward at the android’s voice. Of course it wouldn’t have a ‘sexual rumble’ voice option. Common industry machines barely have faces, yet alone skin and a smile that could turn anyone’s day into a better one.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind your voice. It’s endearing in a strange way…not strange, what I meant to say was…well I mean…what I meant to say is that I don’t mind your voice…” Keith stumbles, realising he sounds very strange but Ebitetsu doesn’t let him dwell on it for too long and silences him with a kiss.

Keith lies back down and Ebitetsu goes with him, now most certainly feeling an organ pressing back against his own. He wonders if the segments are going to catch, or will only make it feel better. He wonders a lot of things but his mind quickly focuses in on a cool, wet pressure prodding at his asshole.

He knows how it works but it doesn’t make him any less surprised when a finger slides in. Keith can’t help the gasp that escapes him and as soon as the finger was in, it’s out again.  

“Did that hurt?” Ebitetsu asks quickly, the intense stare Keith is given must be his way of eagerly awaiting a response. Keith shakes his head again.

“It’s fine. It’s not painful, I can handle a little discomfort.” Keith grits out but Ebitetsu withdraws completely, a serious looks on his face.

“What’s the point of doing it if you’re uncomfortable?” He asks and Keith sighs.

“You know there’s a place quite far up in there that feels so good that no amount of discomfort would not be worth going there, right?” Keith explains quickly, this constant worry from a death robot is quite out of place, and definitely killing the mood.

“I just…I don’t want to hurt you…” Ebitetsu says quietly and Keith immediately stops getting impatient.

The android that probably still recalls how easily it could beat all the heroes would obviously be careful when even handling something with his fingers. Of course he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

Guilt sweeps over Keith like a blanket, feeling awful for thinking that Ebitetsu would even want to be rough in the first place.

The android seems to sense Keith’s discomfort and brings a hand up to softly cup both cheeks. Keith jolts at the cool sensation, eyes flicking up to meet Ebitetsu’s, slightly panicked but swiftly realises the situation and gets more surprised that a bunch of coding knows how to do all this.

“Alright, try again.” Keith says with a fiery determination in his eyes. Ebitetsu draws his hands back down Keith’s body, tweaking a nipple along the way and pressing a finger back up to his asshole, somehow already slick.  

“Don’t worry about small gasps…” Keith reassures the android as he presses the finger in, the sensation not feeling so alien anymore and Keith stays silent to help instead.

“Are you alright?” Ebitetsu asks and if Keith heard a little bit of genuine concern lilting his voice at the right moments, then he must have started to understand the android better, or something much more confusing is going on.

Either way, Keith nods and the finger starts to move, slowly pumping in and out. Keith gets swiftly used to the motion but before he can say anything, Ebitetsu thrusts up with more vigour, setting an irregular pace and making a swirling motion with his finger to widen out the tight ring of muscle before taking more efficient measures. Keith doesn’t feel discomfort, but not all that much pleasure either. It’s likely the golden spot is higher up than the android’s index finger can reach.

Keith just about becomes accustom to the new sensation before it slows and another pressure slips in surprisingly easily. Keith is about to smile; compliment Ebitetsu on his ability to stretch him out well, until the pressure starts to move in tandem with the other.

Instead of a happy laugh escaping Keith’s throat, a low, needy moan escapes instead and Keith immediately clamps his hand over his mouth, never having released such a vulgar sound in all his life. The fingers pause, thrust inside the blonde, making it very difficult to reply to “what was that?” easily.

Keith shakes his head in response, trying to cover his whole face with his hands again, hiding his eyes in the crook of his other elbow, hand still firmly clamped over his mouth.

Instead of Ebitetsu trying to do something about it, he seems to simply be continuing, giving a mixture of deep, probing thrusts to beneficial stretching of Keith’s asshole. There’s a sense of security knowing that he doesn’t have to look at the gorgeous and highly skilled android above him, as well as all the small noises of pleasure beginning to tumble from his lips are covered by his hand.

Soon enough though, the thorough fingers give a final widening to the ring of muscle before withdrawing completely and Keith knows what is coming next.

The blonde feels a cool hand slide up the inside of his thigh and Keith flexes instinctively, the toned quads hardening under the android’s chilled touch. Ebitetsu doesn’t seem to notice the reaction and continues down to hook his hand under Keith’s knee, applying a growing amount of force until he gets the message and lifts his leg, not having heard of lifting any appendage to have sex before.

Still, it all makes sense as Ebitetsu’s fingers return to Keith’s asshole, the position allowing the Top to see what he’s doing, and that’s exactly what he seems to be doing. The android inserts two fingers again before a much wider and blunt pressure forces the fingers to part much more than Ebitetsu made them do on their own.

Keith shifts, elbow and hand still covering his face, but his lower half tensing up much more than it was with the fingers. Ebitetsu doesn’t do anything further, working his fingers round the muscle and withdrawing the larger pressure, not moving in with the ‘real’ thing like Keith thought he would.

The impasse continues for another minute before Keith feels another pressure working away at his hole. It’s less than what he thought was Ebitetsu’s cock, but it still works to widen Keith up more than before. And this time when the fingers press on the muscle further to make way for the wider pressure, Ebitetsu actually pushes a lot more in.

Keith feels himself accommodate a size he never imagined he could but before he can even begin to comprehend how full he must look, the fingers withdraw and something just… _ _slides__.

Keith has never felt anything so smooth, painless, but also foreign. Foreign because nothing should really be going __back in__  that hole, but everything else just feels so good that Keith is left at his own impasse.

Before he can come to any logical conclusion, the ‘something’ withdraws, seemingly not all the way since his hole doesn’t expand to let the head out like he presumed it would, before steadily sliding back inside. There’s a strangely pleasant warmth coming from Keith’s asshole, likely from not being worked anymore and able to accommodate such a size.

Keith feels Ebitetsu’s cool groin press up against his heated ass, but more curiously, a light panting from very close to his face. To add to the sensations, he feels his leg has been pressed much closer to his chest, the position would be quite painful if he wasn’t so loose from a day of exercising.

Knowing that there is only him and an android in the room, he slowly lifts his elbow from his face and glances over to the door to check for a very unlikely intruder before lifting his eyes to where he actually heard the sound.

What meets him are almost glowing scarlet eyes. A deep crimson boring into Keith’s own stormy grey ones. Keith is stunned by the intensity, allowing his other hand to be removed from his face by Ebitetsu’s un-slimy one.

“I thought you were hiding your face so that I didn’t get worried. But it seems like you don’t mind this.” Ebitetsu explains, his voice quiet to compensate the lack of sexiness it still holds.

“I’m just…surprised it fits.” Keith admits equally as quietly, breathing softly into the air between them which Ebitetsu quickly replaces with his lips, pushing against Keith’s with an almost desperate fever.

Keith tries to return the gesture but his lips fall open and releases a moan when Ebitetsu withdraws and thrusts up, a little harder and more insistent this time. Before Keith can bring his hand up to cover his mouth to hide the even more lustful sound, his open lips are met with parted ones also. Ebitetsu takes to sliding his tongue against Keith’s, a mixture of sounds escaping the two, but all of them are entirely wet and very sexual.

Ebitetsu builds a firm rhythm that Keith starts to get into, beginning to thrust against the android when he thrusts in, reaching new depths Keith didn’t think was possible. On one such thrust; perhaps from the slight change in angle Ebitetsu adjusted Keith’s leg to; the thrusting pleasure Keith was starting to understand the appeal of, gives way to a monumental jolt of searing heat, straight from what feels like his tailbone, right up into his brain.

He can’t stop the cry of pleasure he almost screams and Ebitetsu immediately stops, still pressed up against that spot which sends shivers surging through his forearms and calves. The leg that was straining into the air now has a vice grip round Ebitetsu’s shoulder and Keith presses his shoulder blades as far into the bed as they will go, his stomach and chest arching off as he tries to chase the sensation more.

“Was that alright?” Ebitetsu whispers to Keith’s lips, the blonde feeling the other’s lips brush his and he can’t help but kiss them before responding.

“Please do that again, it was more than alright, please do that again!” He all but begs to the ever-stoic android buried deep in his ass.

Ebitetsu nods once in his slightly janky way before withdrawing his pelvis, only to ram it back in the same spot again. Keith’s vision clouds with another ragged cry from the amount of stimulation pulsing to his brain from his newly found sweet spot, overriding unimportant inputs like sight apparently. For a moment, Keith gets concerned but the sensation fades as Ebitetsu stays pressed flush against him, not pursuing the sensation.

“Are you sure this is good?” Ebitetsu murmurs, his two hands gently kneading at Keith’s pliant quad muscles, having relaxed slightly. Keith nods possibly too eagerly and Ebitetsu gives a tiny smile -one Keith may have imagined- before withdrawing once more.

When the android thrusts in the next time, he doesn’t stop, setting a slow but purposeful pace that brushes Keith’s bundle of nerves every time and soon reduces him to a shivering, quivering mess. Ebitetsu seems to notice this, stopping and softly rubbing at Keith’s sides, trying to get him to snap out of whatever he has devolved into.

Keith refocuses with a whimper, gazing up at his android with hazy eyes. Ebitetsu seems content with the eye contact, beginning to move again with practiced precision to make sure he hits the golden spot each time.

Soon enough, he can see Keith losing himself to lustful moans and the pleasure of the moment once again. Instead of stopping though, Ebitetsu lets Keith’s leg drop before gathering up the blonde in his arms, pressing their chests together and thrusting up into him with a much stronger force behind them.

Keith gets carried away on the flurry of un-ending stimuli to his usually un-reachable area, the feeling so good but so alien that he doesn’t think he could really use anything else but Ebitetsu’s carefully aimed thrusts with his long, slick, segmented cock.

Ebitetsu’s pace quickens as he can essentially bounce the King of Heroes on his lap as he continues his deep thrusts, Keith’s ass meeting with the android’s groin with a satisfying slap that only gets faster. Keith doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out for, and the proximity of his body to the androids means his own cock is rubbing between two well defined set of abs that doesn’t make his situation any easier.

“I…I’m going to-!” Keith all but garbles out, the sensation still so fresh and new that he can barely give a formal warning before he is shooting his cum between the two of them. Ebitetsu seems to have an understanding of what to do, since he lets Keith ride out his orgasm before withdrawing from his used hole, in surprisingly good shape considering the recent actions entailing it.

Keith wrapped his arms tightly around Ebitetsu’s shoulders at some point and doesn’t let go as he tips back, bringing the android with him to lie on top as he catches his breath.

“Thank you…” Keith whispers between heavy pants, the feeling of cooling cum quickly becoming a more pressing factor than wanting to lie in post-orgasm bliss. Regretfully, the blonde gets up and walks into the adjoining bathroom, wiping himself off before warming a towel with water and bringing it through with a dry one.

Keith blushes when he sees Ebitetsu fingering at the mess on his stomach, coating his first two fingers and thumb in it and spreading it around, looking curious. Keith walks over quietly, starting to wipe the android’s stomach down just as he takes an experimental lick of his cum-coated fingers.

Keith’s heart flips and he grabs the android’s wrist quickly and strongly, whipping the hand away with the android still in a half-lick state. The confused face the android is making, coupled with the literal blep he is making, does things to Keith’s heart that he should just leave to people who know about this stuff.

Nevertheless, it still serves the purpose of Keith releasing his hand. Ebitetsu takes another lick and swallows, a bright flush rising to Keith’s cheeks as the android goes in for another lick.

“Do you have to make such a show of that? I’m spent…” Keith only half jokes and if Keith thought that he wasn’t smiling before, Ebitetsu most certainly does now.

“You don’t have to look.” He quips back and Keith sputters, searching for a comeback with his limited, still post-orgasm mind. He draws a blank and sighs, lowering his gaze as Ebitetsu makes happy licking sounds as Keith finishes drying up the wet patch he left with the dry towel.

He excuses himself to wash the wet towel through and placing it to dry before returning, a much less sexual show on display as the android is simply lying on his side, facing away from the bathroom door, curled up in Keith’s blankets, the covers bunching up by his ears so his head is still free.

Keith releases a deflated sigh and walks across to the bedroom door. Before he exits, Ebitetsu perks up.

“Where are you going?” He asks, a simple enough question with a simple enough answer.

“You’ve taken the bed, so I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Keith responds but Ebitetsu sits up, the covers slipping only slightly to reveal the android’s shoulder as he shakes his head.

“This bed is big enough for the both of us. And we just had sex. Unless if you think of me as a one-time thing, I would like to experience you joining me.” Ebitetsu states plainly, the only way he does anything, which Keith now suspects he’s taken in by instead of confused.

Sure enough, Keith slips into bed behind the android, bracing his chest to meet a cool metal surface but only finds heat when he slips an arm around Ebitetsu. It’s not too hot, but it is certainly a surprise that catches him off-guard.

Still, the King of Heroes acts as the big spoon, tucking his knees into the back of the android’s and pressing his chest to his back, the warmth of another body quickly lulling Keith into a deep, quality sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this months ago as my first sex fic (which is also why I can't remember where I heard and/or got 'Ebitetsu' from) and after revisiting the parts before the smexy times am I now happy to post it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for extra saucy chapter!


End file.
